Full Ark: Fever
by Trickster91
Summary: G1/AU. Fifth in the Full Ark series. An accident leaves Jen with a fever, but is she past being saved? If she gets out of it, will she ever recover back to her normal self? Two-shot.
1. Fevered Dreams

**Full Ark: Fever**

**Here is the fifth installment of the Full Ark series. This is going to be a two-shot.**

**I do not own Transformers, just Jen, Noshe, and the plot.**

**Sit back, relax, and don't touch that dial!**

**

* * *

**

"…en…"

"Jen…"

"Jenifer!"

Jen quickly snapped her attention back on Mirage. "Oh! Sorry Mirage!"

The spy sighed and closed the book that he held. "I thought it would be a nice treat to have lessons outside, while the weather's permitting it, but you keep on gazing off."

"I'm sorry. I've just been thinking."

"Of?"

"It's hard to imagine a war going on when the area is so peaceful."

"That still doesn't mean Decepticons aren't around." Mirage saw her glum look. Noshe was laying off to the side. "Let's review some Cybertronian times, then I'll let you off early."

She sat up straighter. "Shoot."

"Vorn."

"Eighty three Earth years."

"Orn."

"Two Earth weeks."

"Klik."

"A second."

"Cycle."

"One Earth hour."

"Breem."

"Eight Earth minutes."

"Jenifer," Mirage frowned. "We've been through this before."

The girl got up exasperated. "Well, if you round it, it's really eight minutes."

The blue and white 'bot lightly shook the book at her. "We do not round."

"It's only point three! Nobody is going to miss it in eight point three! There are no points in our time!"

"Cybertronians, like me, like to be precise in out numbers. Red Alert is a perfect example of this." He calmly putted.

The dark blonde crossed her arms and pouted. "There isn't a point three of a person."

Mirage just cocked a brow ridge. "You know perfectly well what I mean." There was a moment of silence. "I think that is enough for today. You may go play."

She jumped for joy. "Thank you! Come on Noshe!"

Noshe gave a yip and bent down to allow his human up and quickly darted around with his famous speed.

"Stay near!" Mirage shouted. Hound then came by.

"Had a fight about the breem again?" He chuckled.

"Just a squabble."

"You know…" The scout casually put in. "I don't pay much attention to the point three either."

They both slowly looked at each other and let out a short laugh.

"Don't tell Jen that now!" The Noblemech laughed.

"Too late now." Hound chuckled. Mirage just playfully slapped him behind the shoulders.

* * *

Jen got up and rubbed her sore bum. "Ow. Let's try that again Noshe."

She hopped onto his shoulders and the turbofox took off once again. He then made a sudden stop which caused the girl to fall forward, but she quickly grabbed onto his ears. She now found herself hanging in front of his face.

"Perhaps we should take a break. Cause there is no way for me to stay on unless you pick your upper body up more, Or if I'm super glued on there." Noshe nodded and helped her back up on his back. "Let's just enjoy the scenery."

They were nicely trotting along when Noshe just completely stopped and started shaking his head.

"Noshe…What's wrong?" Jen leaned forward to get a better look. Her eyes went wide when she saw short sparks around his cranium. "Oh no!"

Noshe was short circuiting.

She didn't have enough time to dismount, for Noshe just started zooming uncontrollably.

"Noshe! S-Slow-w…d-down!" She didn't know how long she held on, but Jen lost her grip and slipped off his side. Jen hit the ground hard and started tumbling down hill until she hit the water down below. Her force field that her arm braces formed absorbed some of the impact she made with some rocks.

She now sat in the creek wet, bruised, shaking, and terribly cold. Jen crawled out and went to the nearest sun spot, which was starting to fade with the evening sun. She reluctantly got up on unsteady legs and looked around. Not one thing was remotely familiar. Jen checked her wrist watch. It was too damaged to comm. back to the Ark.

Well slag.

"Noshe!" She called out. There was no sign of him. "Mirage! Hound! Anybody!" She screamed.

Jen ran back up the hill she had fallen and, with anguish, looked for any kind of tracks Noshe made, anything to help her find which direction to walk backup the Ark too. There were barely any tracks at all! His feet only touched the ground briefly at his speed.

Jen managed to follow what little tracks there were, and hoped for the best. With the night air coming, she'll only get colder unless she found something to help keep her warm, or if one of the Autobots found her. While walking, Jen called out names, hoping for one of them to find her.

* * *

"That's not fair!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Prowl stiffened up his doorwings. "You two leave me with no choice. If you must waste your energy in you're petty fist fights, then you might as well use that energy by working together in the battle field and in training."

"Oh no." Sunstreaker objected. "I don't work with minibots. Particularly this piece of slag." He points at the red minibot. "I work with Sideswipe."

"And I don't work with arrogant full of themselves mechs." Cliffjumper snorted.

"Well, you two are going to be working together quite a lot from this point." The SIC plainly stated.

Before either mech could make another complaint, Mirage came barging in, almost looking disheveled.

"Mirage, what in…"

"Jenifer's gone!" The spy interrupted. There was a chorus of 'what!' and disbelieving looks.

"What do you mean she's gone!" The minibot demanded, quickly standing up. "What the frag happened to her!"

"Noshe ran off with her suddenly."

Prowl walked up to Mirage. "Where to?"

"East bound. Something might have happened to Noshe to make him rush off with her. Hound left to track them."

Prowl lifted his hand to his audio sensors. "Jenifer, come in. Jenifer!"

"It's no use Prowl." The blue and white mech sadly stated. "We've tried that. I'm afraid they might have gotten into an accident and busted her comm. Prowl…" Mirage held such a melancholy face. "I'm sorry."

A look of horror both came upon Cliffjumper's and Sunstreaker's optics.

"Noshe may have went east bound, but he could have easily changed direction. Red Alert is doing everything he can to locate her signature."

"Why you fragging piece of scrap heap!"

"Cliffjumper!" Prowl barked. "Control yourself!"

The minibot turned away in silence. The tactician turned back to the spy. "Did you alert Prime yet?"

"No. I felt it was only right to let you know first." Prowl nodded his head slowly.

"We have to find her before the 'cons do!" the yellow twin demanded.

"Mirage, go alert Prime. Sunstreaker, get Jazz and have him assemble a search party." Prowl then turned to the minibot when everybody left. "Cliffjumper, you're with me."

Prowl nearly sucked in a breath when Cliffjumper turned around to face him. His optics, normally a cobalt blue, was indigo in color.

"I know where she is, and we have to reach her before it's too late."

The SIC stiffened his doorwings more. "I hope you're right Cliffjumper. I'm keeping you on your word."

* * *

"Mirage…Prowl…anybody…" Jen slowly trudged along the uneven path. With each foot fall, she was getting weaker and colder. Her voice was hoarse from calling. Her thick dark blonde hair did little to keep her warm, for it was still very damp. She felt like a little lost lamb, bleating for a kind shepherd to find her.

Oh how she wanted to lie down and rest, but to do so would be suicide. She would get hypothermia, if she didn't have that already, and most likely die by the morning.

It's funny how the dessert area works. It's hot like the savanna during the day, but the temperature drops like crazy by nightfall.

She stopped when she saw something in the distance. It was a light, and it was getting closer! With closer inspection, Jen realized it was Prowl and Cliffjumper. With little reserve of energy she had, she waved her arms up and jumped a little. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, for she collapsed.

"Jen!" Cliffjumper transformed and quickly ran to where she fallen.

Prowl skidded to a halt, and opened his passenger door. "Get her in! Quick!"

The red minibot cradles her close to his chest to give her some warmth and quickly went to the waiting tactician.

"No…she *cough* He ra-*cough* n off…" Jen was now in a coughing fit.

It was only when she was inside Prowl and the heat blasted her, did Cliffjumper spoke. "I'll find him Jen. Just get back to the base."

Prowl zoomed away once his ward was secure. "Prowl to Prime. Cliffjumper found her, and we're now heading back."

"How's her condition?"

"Critical. Have Ratchet get a berth ready for her. He's going to have one hell of a night."

* * *

One hell of a night Ratchet did have. Jen was suffering from hypothermia and exhaustion. Ratchet piled blanket after blanket until the girl's body temperature went up. He had Perceptor stick her under a heater till she was completely dry. Then Ratchet tended to her sores. The sun had started to peak over the horizon before Jen was stable.

Ratchet walked into the waiting area, were Prowl and Optimus were sitting, with the youngling cupped into his hands. Both mechs stood up when the CMO entered.

"How is she?" The leader asked.

Ratchet put the bundled teen into the SIC's hand. "Her body temperature is back up, though she is now suffering from a small fever. I gave her some medication to help, but all she needs right now is plenty of rest and fluids." Ratchet gave the tactician a strict look. "Make sure she drinks plenty and eats. Her ailment will most likely reduce her hunger. She should be eating normally within a few days."

"And her injuries?" Prowl asked.

"Minor. She's going to be sore, but they'll heal quickly. I'll give you some medicine for her."

Optimus rubbed her head. "Do you know what's ailing her?"

The CMO put his hands on his waist. "The common cold, by the looks of it. She might have the touch of the flu as well. But with the right care, she should be alright." He then walked back into the med-bay, but not before saying, "Let me know if you need anything."

Optimus looked at the sleeping girl then back at his SIC. "I'll give you a few days off so that you can tend to her."

"Thank you sir." They both looked up, when they saw Perceptor walked out.

"Here's her beret." The microscope said. "Ratchet took it off."

Prowl grabbed the small piece of alloy. "Thank you Perceptor." He then walked back to his quarters. He gently laid Jen on her mattress and put plenty of blankets on her. He got up when there was a knock on his door. "Yes Jazz?"

"How's the lil' lady doin'?" The saboteur was clearly concern.

"She has a fever. I'm hoping it will go away in a couple days."

"A lot o' the mechs are concern as well. Took all the persuasion I had ta keep the twins from barging into the med-day. Blue's been talkin' nonsense for most of the night."

"Thank you for your concern Jazz. If you don't mind, I would like to get some rest myself for a little while."

"Heh. No problem Prowler." Jazz then pointed a playful finger at the tactician and held a small smile. "You tell 'er ta get better or else Jazz won't give 'er a bikini on 'er next birthday."

"And what makes you think she'll wear one?" He cocked an eye ridge.

"She's gonna be a woman one day Prowl. Besides, she's gonna need something to show off 'er figure ta the mechs." Jazz saw the confused expression on Prowl. "I see things Prowl man. It will only be a matter of time before one o' the guys win her heart."

"Get her a dress then." Was the blunt reply.

" I'm gonna pull the Jazz rank on ya. Guardian or no." He then sauntered off. "See ya Prowler."

Prowl returned to his berth that is until there was another knock. "Yes?" The door slid open to reveal a very filthy Cliffjumper. The minibot, whose optics has returned back to their cobalt blue color, tried to look past Prowl. "May I help you?"

"How's Jen?"

"Sleeping and I'm not going to wake her."

Cliffjumper put his hands up in a defensive position and shook his head. "No, no. I don't want to wake her. I just wanted to let her know that I found and brought Noshe back."

Prowl gave a small grin. "I'll let her know, or I'll let you know when she's awake and you may tell her yourself if you like?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"Very well." He then placed a hand on the minibot's shoulder. "Go wash up and get some recharge. I'll give you a day off today. Oh and Cliffjumper." Said mech turned back around to face his superior.

"Thank you."

Cliffjumper gave a tired smile and turned away.

* * *

"Jenifer, could you please finish your orange juice?"

Jen gulped down the rest of her beverage. She had woken up later in the afternoon. Prowl was rather pleased that her appetite was still around. She had some difficulty breathing due to her congested nose. The SIC had given her a dose of the medicine, when she woke up. Jen hated it. She nick named it 'Ratchet's Brew'. Her voice was still hoarse, so she used one of her note books to communicate is she couldn't get a sentence out. Jen was tired still and took short naps. Whenever she woke, Prowl was there to feel her forehead.

Prowl kept his door unlock since a lot of mechs often stopped by, and he was getting tired of continuously getting up and unlocking the door. Bluestreak had stopped by and kept on talking away his worries until Prowl feared that the gunner would accidently wake up his charge. The SIC had politely ushered the talker out.

Just then Cliffjumper appeared by the door. He gave a small knock on the frame. "Is she awake?" Being afraid of speaking loud.

Prowl inclined his head toward Jen as an invitation and went to his desk. The minibot jotted over to the berth.

"Hey Cliff."

"Hey." He sat near her mattress. "Primus, you sound horrible." He said in good humour.

Jen gave a cough. "Gee, thanks."

"I have to get something out of my office, do you mind watching her till I get back? I'll be quick."

"No problem Prowl." He turned back to Jen, when the SIC left. "I found Noshe. Wheeljack is fixing him up. Go ahead and hug me. I can't get sick." He stated when he saw the girl's body language.

Jen gave him a weak hug around his middle. The minibot brought his arm to give a small hug in return. "Get some rest. I can tell you're tired."

"Don't *cough* blame Mirage. P-Please." She started coughing again when she laid back down.

Cliffjumper put a comforting hand on her back. "Alright." He sighed. "I promise. Just get better." He left when Prowl came back in.

The next few days went alright. Jen has started to sound better and her fever went down considerably. Ratchet would often come by and check on her frequently. He seemed rather pleased. In no time her fever went away and she was able to stay up longer, plus she was eating more.

But something did not seem right to Prowl, when Jen was on her third week of recovery. He would take his ward to Ratchet, but the medic said that he couldn't find anything wrong, and that she was just recovering. Perceptor offered to take some samples from Jen to put the tactician's mind more at ease.

When she was near perfect health, her spark just wasn't there. There was just something that her eyes showed, or lack of, that made Prowl uneasy. Jen's eyes showed tiredness and yet her body looked the least bit tired. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were unusually mellow as well, much to the suspicion of a certain security director. At first they had pulled a prank on Red Alert to see if that would raise Jen's spirits. Naturally, she found it funny, but her spark had not returned.

Prowl was now back on duty, but he'd be reluctant to have his charge out of his sight. She was aloud to roam around the base, but had to take it easy. The SIC had been worried that she would get riled up when she went into the rec room, but he would see Cliffjumper leaning against the wall, eyeing the teen in a concern manner. Even the red Autobot knew that something was up. Prowl knew that Cliffjumper would make sure that nothing came upon her. In other words, the mini gun welding 'bot was watching her like a cyberhawk. The SIC trusted him with his ward.

It was around the fourth week that Prowl's fears were coming into realization. Each day Jen was eating less. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, for he would see her nibbling on something. But then it would seem that she was either not digesting the food well, or that her stomach wasn't willing to accept it. Prowl would give Jen something easy to eat, whether it be crackers with soup, applesauce, anything. That seemed to help, but her appetite just wasn't there.

The lack of food intake wasn't the only problem. Jen was becoming more lethargic as the days went on. The SIC thought that a day or two of rest might help, but no such luck. Even Jen didn't know what was wrong with her. She even told Prowl that she didn't feel like doing anything. Ratchet couldn't figure out what was wrong either. The best thing he could offer Prowl is for him to keep doing what he was doing and make sure she drank enough.

Soon Prowl found himself a mission that he had to go on. It wasn't a long mission, but it was crucial. He didn't want to leave Jen for fear that her condition might worsen. If Jazz wasn't going on the mission with him, Prowl would of asked the saboteur to watch her. Mirage was out scouting, and Jen wasn't bad enough to have Ratchet watch over her. Prowl didn't know what to do that is until Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, and Cliffjumper came and told the SIC that they were planning on watching a movie in the rec room that night, and offered that they'll keep an optic on her. That did put him at ease, but he just couldn't help to have this feeling nagging him in the back of his processor.

Jen gave a sigh as she lied down. She was using both Bluestreak's and Cliffjumper's legs as her own personal cushion. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were just chilling on the floor, their backs against the couch. They were currently watching Beauty and the Beast.

"I like this Gaston." Sunstreaker said.

"You only say that cause he's as arrogant as you!" The minibot huffed.

"Yeah well, at least he gets the girls." Was the snide remark.

Cliffjumper gave a huff and turned his attention on Jen. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Cause if you're not alright, then we'd have to take you to Ratchet." Said Bluestreak. "And if we take you to Ratchet, then we'd miss the movie, and if we miss the movie, then we won't ever know if the rose wilts before the Beast is human, and then…"

"Blue!" Cliffjumper exclaimed. "Shut up."

"Sorry."

A little while later, Jen started coughing like crazy. Sideswipe put a pause on the movie. "Hey sis, you alright?"

The minibot's hand jumped when he felt her skin. "Sweet Primus! She's hotter than the pit!"

The gunner quickly lifted Jen up and raced down the hall to Ratchet's. The medic quickly looked up when the grey mech literally barged through the doors.

"Blue! How many times must I tell you…"

"Jen's burning up big time!"

"What!" Ratchet grabbed her and set her on one of the berths and did a quick scan. "Slag! First Aid, get me some cool wet cloths!"

"Right on it sir!" The assistant hurried.

"I just don't understand it." Ratchet murmured. "She was doing alright before." He said while working on her.

"Perhaps her weakened immune system allowed her to attain another virus." Perceptor added. "Or Jen could have possibly had a dormant one inside her, and her cold might of triggered it."

"Whatever it was, happened, and right now I'm more concern on how to fix it." Ratchet was not looking forward to Prowl's arrival. The SIC was not going to be happy, when he returned.

* * *

Jen gave a groan. She was drifting between dreaming and waking. Images would flash through her mind that wouldn't make sense. Jen can hardly comprehend anything. She would hear things that could either be real or a dream.

"Any improvement?"

"Don't have enough medicine…"

"…needs constant surveillance..."

_Tale as old as time…_

Oh how she wished they could not speak so loud. Every small sound, from a pin needle falling to a hush whisper, was amplified. Every footfall sounded like a drum beat. There was no way she could tell them, for Jen lost the strength to talk, and to move. She felt something shift her body at times. Like a big black cat pouncing on her.

Jen would often feel herself go from hot to cold, to cold from hot. Rarely did she feel comfortable.

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test!_

When Jen did sleep, often times it would go back to where she had that accident with Noshe. When she was walking, she soon got a sense of another presence following her. Red eyes, low to the ground. A growl, but no attack.

Half awake now, Jen sensed somebody near her. A soft touch on her should, a hand gently wiping a wet strand hair out of her face, and a voice.

"Please don't leave me. You can beat it. Please try."

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly._

So many songs going through her head, so many visions. Nothing made sense. She wanted to escape. There was no relief.

* * *

BOOM!

"Autobots! Prepare for attack!" Optimus Prime's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Out of all the times for the Decepticons to attack, this is the worse!" Wheeljack blurted.

"Prime!" Everyone heard Megatron's booming voice. "I know you have a human in there! You cannot hide the fact!"

"How the pit did they know!" Cliffjumper growled.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's just keep them as far away from the Ark as possible." Sunstreaker grabbed his gun and ran out.

Ravage slowly prowled his way through the abandon hallways of the Ark. He had a difficult time sneaking in. The Autobots were unusually more protective of the Ark due to the human. He would of killed her when he first her when he first saw her outside, alone, but Ravage figured that Megatron would be more pleased with this information.

He carefully tip toed his way into the med-bay. Ravage looked around until he spotted his target. The girl was laying on the berth with some blankets on her. The panther could instantly tell she wasn't doing well. She was noticeably weak, and dying. Megatron wanted her alive. But the human was near death already. If Ravage was to take her, she would most likely die on him a short while. He might as well end her obvious misery. And yet the Autobots claim to show mercy? Ha! What hypocrites. They preach morality and yet don't always follow what they preach. No! The girl dies now. Megatron wouldn't waste his energy on reviving a human that _might_ be useful. There were plenty of other humans at disposal.

Ravage crouched down more so, ready to pounce. With a final growl he leaped up, aiming at her throat. Though he never got the chance to get it, for something slapped into him, and Ravage found himself sprawled on the floor.

"Not in my med-bay you don't!" Ratcher growled. Perceptor was beside him, holding a small gun. Ratchet pulled out his wrench. "Scat cat!"

Ravage gave a 'yeow!' as the wrench smashed into his face. The panther gave a final hiss and darted out. The human was going to die anyway. There was an extremely slim chance of her living.

Ratchet gave a sigh of relief and turned to see Perceptor checking the girl.

"Ratchet," The scientist was clearly concern. "She's getting worse."

"Aw slag."

* * *

Jen was running. She was surrounded everywhere by voices, songs, and ever changing scenery.

"Stick an I.V in!"

_Run, run, as fast as you can!_

"Don't give up!"

_You can't catch me. I'm the ginger bread man!_

She covered her ears, but that only made the noise more intense. One minute she would be running blindly in the forest, slamming into every branch, and feet being sore from the mulch. The next she would be in a desert, the sun baring down on her. Now she found herself running on the yellow brick road with Noshe beside her.

_Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road!_

The noise was still loud and Jen was still running, following the path, not caring where it took her. Suddenly Noshe ran off the path, running across the field. She wanted to call out and tell him to stay on the path, but no sound came forth.

_Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!_

Screw the yellow brick road! She had to find Noshe! Just as Jen's foot touch the grass, the yellow brick road turned into tar as ghostly cloaked figures formed. Chanting:

'_No! Stay on the road!'_

She was suddenly grateful that she got off the road. Jen ran across the field, hearing the cloaked beings chasing her. The clear blue sky suddenly turned dark and a sickly greenish color. Their voices were getting louder. They were closing in on her!

Jen tried running faster, but she was getting slower if anything. The chorus of voices kept on chanting.

'_Come back on the road.'_

'_Your time is up!'_

"…not suppose to be here…snuck past…chet."

A new voice! Jen knew that voice! And yet she didn't know it. Who was the owner of that voice? It doesn't matter anymore. That voice was he solace. Jen tried running in the direction of the voice. Ahead of her was a star. Like a lantern in the sky. No, not a lantern. A lighthouse. The search light going in circles. It was small at first, but with each step the lighthouse would get bigger.

"Come back to me…"

Almost there!

'_You cannot escape!'_

Too late! The figures lunged and pounced on Jen, slowly dragging her down into darkness.

_A cold and friendless ride has found you…_

The lighthouse was so close. The light taking it's time going around. Jen reached her arms up.

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down!_

There! The light! It finally landed on her! Jen gave her final thrust of her arm up. Just as she did so, a black metal hand grabbed hers. It's arm slowly pulling her up.

The cloak figures struggle on their hold of the girl, as the hand grew stronger.

_I'll never let you go…_

That was it! She was free! Her other hand grabbed at her savior's. Her savior said something, but it was muffled out as the buzzing of the light grew louder, and louder, until she heard voices. Welcoming voices…

Jen gave a groan when her eyes were greeted with a brightly lighted ceiling. She was in the med-bay! She still felt weak, but she was better. Sure she still felt like crap, but there was something inside her that made her feel good. Jen never thought she'd be so happy to be in the med-bay.

Just then Jen found a circle of heads above her. That of Ratchet's, Prowl's, Perceptor's, Wheeljack's , Jazz's, and Optimus's head.

Jen gave a weak smile, still lacking the strength to talk. They all held smiles as Ratchet gave a low relieved chuckle.

"She's going to make it."

**End part 1**

**Stay tune.**


	2. Recovery

The road to recovery for Jen was a slow, but steady one. Ratchet had kept her in the med-bay a week after she was finally conscious. After that, Prowl took her back and kept her room bound for another week. Noshe was fixed, but Prowl didn't want Wheeljack to give him back until Jen was in better condition. She had later learned that she's been fever pitched for a month with no sign for recovery.

It was when Jen was stronger that Prowl brought her to the officers' lounge in order to get some fresh air. The SIC didn't want her to risk getting a relapse, should the mechs get a bit rowdy with her. Jazz, who would normally go into the rec room, would often come into the lounge whenever she was in. The saboteur was obvious glad that Jen was healing, made a joke that she has to wear her barrette where ever she went, and promised her a bikini, which she wasn't really thrilled about receiving.

It was after the two weeks of visiting the lounge and getting checked by Ratchet, was she allowed to go into the rec room. For the first week of being back at the rec room, Prowl was there preventing over crowding and rowdiness. All of the mechs were elated of the human's recovery. After a week, the SIC would allow his ward to go into the rec room on her own, provided she was watched under careful optics. The Twins were careful when handling her, along with Bluestreak. Mirage, still feeling some guilt, would offer to take charge and made sure the teen would get the proper care and nutrients. Though no one was as bad as Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper was showing a wonderful example of mother henning Jen. Even when Prowl was around, the red Autobot would refuse to leave her side. During her recuperation, his optics where indigo and his mood was more or less irritable. When Cliffjumper felt that Jen was up too much, he would gently sling her over his shoulder and place her on the couch. He would always make sure she ate most of her meal and drank plenty. One time Jen was feeling a tad off, and wasn't feeling hungry. The minibot warrior nearly had a heart attack (or spark attack if you want to get all technical) and threatened her that he'll personally feed he himself if she didn't eat. Of course that frightened her, and he seemed alright when she ate most of her food.

For awhile, Jen had humor her friend, since she figured he was concern for her well being. After a while though, enough was enough!

"CJ, I know you want me to get better, but you are worrying way too much! Give me some space!"

The minibot gave a snort. "I'm not going to risk loosing y…getting another relapse again!" He quickly corrected himself.

She put a hand on his arm. "Look, I appreciate your concern Cliff, but you are just as bad as a mother bear. It's starting to get on my nerves. You're the reason why Red Alert isn't getting on my back, because you are technically helping him out. And that's saying something."

"I don't care, as long as it means you'll be back to perfect health!"

There was a moment of silence and Jen was noticeably becoming very irritated. Cliffjumper realized that her stress phermones were rising. If she was stress, then that would risk her immune system to get weaker again. He couldn't have that! He gave a defeated sigh as his optics reverted back to their cobalt color.

"Alright, I'll give you more space."

"Thank you."

"But I'm still going to be around!"

"That's fine, just as long as you don't follow me into the bathroom again."

"It looked like you were going to faint that time!" He defended.

Jen gave a small laugh. "You never mess with a female when she wants her bathroom time!"

Cliffjumper roughly pointed to the couch. "Go sit on the couch!"

They both busted out in laughter then.

"No really I mean it, go sit on the couch!"

* * *

Jen walked into her a Prowl's room only to be pounced on by Noshe.

"Noshe! You're better!"

"Yes." Prowl said. "He had a loose chip in his CPU." He watched as Jen played tug-o-war with the turbofox. They were using a dog rope toy. "Keep up the recovery, and you just might get a new room."

Both fox and human turned to face the SIC. "Say what?"

"I've wanted to give it to you sooner, but I was concern about your health." Prowl had plan to give Jen a room of her very own before the accident.

Noshe put his front paws against the desk to help his human climb on it. "I get to have my very own room?" She was bouncing with excitement.

Prowl set a finger on her head to help settle her down. "Well with all the…." He looked toward her box of stuff that Jazz has collected for her to find the right word. "Junk Jazz has been giving you, I feel it's only proper that you have something to call your own."

"Oh thank you Prowl! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You'll be getting your room in the next week. I still want to make sure you're recovering properly." Prowl picked his ward up and set her on her mattress. He was very strict on her bedtime for her recovery. "I'm glad you're improving. We thought we were going to loose you."

Jen rubbed Noshe behind the ears. "Someone called me back."

"What?" He was confused now.

"It's funny." She continued. 'I don't remember much at all except that I was lost."

"Yes, and Cliffjumper found you."

"No, this was not when I got separated from Noshe. It was in a fevered dream. I was lost and…someone calling for me, wanting me to come back. I don't remember whose voice it was, but I remember the voice and a hand."

"A hand?"

Jen nodded. "A hand pulling me into the light and away from the darkness. He said something too, but I couldn't catch what he said."

"Well, who ever he was, he has my gratitude. What?" Prowl asked when Jen started giggling.

"Man, if you were in my head during that time, you're CPU would crash in five seconds!"

"I thought you said you didn't remember?"

"I don't, and that's a good thing too, because I know it was most likely hectic." He gave a chuckle and tucked her in.

"Get some rest."

"Will do." Noshe hopped onto the end of the berth, only to be taken off by Prowl.

"You're still sleeping on the floor." Noshe gave a pout and reluctantly got on his sleeping pillow.

Jen pulled her baby blanket closer, and snuggled deeper into her pillow. She couldn't wait to have a room of her own, though it will most likely be hard to prevent Jazz being a designer for it. She hoped to dear God that he wouldn't get her a bikini. A two piece, fine, but not a bikini. Well, she could always give it to Sideswipe for his own sick pleasure. Jen quite frankly, didn't even want to know what he'll use it for. If not, then Noshe would be glad to eat it. He's eaten her undergarments before.

Jen turned her head to look out the window. The stars were shinning as bright as a new lit lantern. She shook he head, clearing away the déjà vu feeling and closed her eyes.

_I love you. _

**This has got to be my most intricate story so far for the Full Ark series. As you might have noticed, I don't really spoon feed you readers. I like making you think and guess! But I promise things will eventually clear up. Once these things have cleared up, then I will get a new thing for you guys to guess on! It's endless!**

**I would really love to hear your opinion on just the mind set of this story. ;)**

**Don't touch that dial!**


End file.
